


Saving Death

by Quidell



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: A lot of humor, Bad Humor, Character Development, Crude Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual badassery, F/M, Just plain awesome, More humor in beginning than in end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidell/pseuds/Quidell
Summary: What if life is like an RPG? A game well equipped in interactive NPC's--that no matter what you say they always have a greater comeback than your own--and, of course, save points. No matter how many times you die, you will always revive at that one, accursed, save point until you reach the next one.





	

Have you ever had a dream that physical flight was possible? That you could fly like Superman in those DC movies, and it wasn't out of the norm to do so? That you felt free? No longer bound by the laws of physics and wayward problems of life? 

Those dreams were a daily nightly fantasy of mine. Every night when I went to bed after wishing my Aussie/lab mutt a good night's rest, the powers of flight would be my ultimate focus of entertainment in my nightly ventures of my cranium. 

But that wasn't the best part about it: I had complete control over my dreams. Yep. You read that right. Every night I would dream, and in my dreams, I had complete and utter control of every single minuscule molecule that made up my dream all the way down to the landscape, era, etc., the dream would be set in, to what Hollywood celeb was my domsel (damsel) in distress I had to save. As you could probably already tell, I liked to play the heroic feminine figure in my dreams. I was never the damsel but usually, the long haired Pirate Of The Caribbean, Johnny Depp, played that role without flaw. 

He was a naturalist, that Johnny Depp fantasy of mine. 

And sometimes, if I watched an epic movie before going to bed like last week, I would have the Avengers at my side, fighting the forces of evil, with Thor lending me his hammer to wield and beating down enemies with my justice swinging maniac ways will laughing hysterically at the way my enemies just blew up from my single awesome swing as we flew past them in the name of justice. 

Or I’d One Punch them all, whichever made me happy. 

But tonight. Tonight was different. 

After I'd fallen asleep and I entered REM, there was nothing. Pitch blackness surrounded me, and it felt like I was lying in a pool of water. 

No, not lying. It felt like I was completely submerged under water, just floating there, feeling nothing. But hearing so much chaos, muffled but still ringing in the precipice of my perceived hearing.

The last thing I heard was a yell, a name, that I couldn't quite make out what was being said before all went silent, and the small, almost unnoticeable, rhythmic beeping was the last noise I heard before slipping back into the confines of sweet unconsciousness, 

And then, when my consciousness woke again, I heard a voice:

"There. On the monitor. Something's wrong."

...Who the crab ducktoid was in my room?!


End file.
